


OC Rap Battles: The Roast of Henry

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Rap Battles, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: The trio are back again for another songfic! This time their..roasting..Henry? I dunno, really.





	OC Rap Battles: The Roast of Henry

(Toby)  
Two faced  
like Jekyll and Hyde  
When he's got  
plenty of things to hide  
Not sure many guys like him  
(Haha)  
Such a player,  
he's had many lovers  
What, you going to get in  
bed with them both?

(Victor, Spoken)  
Let me try!

(Toby, Spoken)  
Alright

(Victor)  
His wife abuses him  
yet he doesn't do anything in turn  
Or say anything against it!  
(Oooh)  
He's got a red eye  
and weird outfit  
like, what's up with that?  
Got too many secrets to hide  
and a darker side with stride  
His kid's too shy to speak to him  
Or too scared to say anything!

(Andreas, Spoken)  
I could give it a shot?

(Victor, Spoken)  
Go for it!

(Andreas)  
Has a odd taste in fashion  
(Get what I did there?)  
And worse friends  
So what's he really hiding?  
Has a dysfunctional family  
and a clearly abusive wife  
His dark side's a helper and a killer  
With no sense of motive  
And a lust of insanity  
So who is he really?

(Toby, Spoken)  
Come on, all together!

(All three)

Henry Oddswell  
Who thought of it?  
(Apparently his mom)  
The worst friend to have  
or be around!  
When his dark side  
is lurking around!  
And then you'll  
no longer be alive!  
(Quite "odd" for a doctor's name!)

(Victor, Spoken)  
One more time!

(All three)

Henry Oddswell  
Who thought of it?  
(Apparently his mom)  
The worst friend to have  
or be around!  
When his dark side  
is lurking around!  
And then you'll  
no longer be alive!

(Laughter)


End file.
